L'Amour Toujours
by babidragon
Summary: Even after two years Serena still believe that Darien still loves her.Now Serena decides to let fate decide their destiney after Darien moves away and she becomes a famous singer.Teaming up with Seiya to go on a tour.She finally heads back to Tokyo for a
1. I'm coming back

L'amour Toujours  
By Tiffany  
(e-mail:Babidragon@hotmail.com)  
Rating:G  
Chapter 1:I'm coming back  
An:Agh!!!!!!!I can't believe I had to write this chapter all over again.Stupid computer deleted everything!!!! Anywayz.. This story is inspired by the song "L'amour Toujours a.k.a I'll fly with you." by Gigi D'Agostino.This ia another Darien and Serena fanfic.(like all my stories.)I don't own Sailormoon.I don't own the song "L'amour Toujours."well go on down.Serena and Seiya sings that song in this fanfic.They also sing "Where you are" by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lashay.I hope ya appreciate this story cause I stayed up VERy late writing it after it got deleted.  
1:05 AM 7/19/01  
Summary:Even after two years Serena still believe that Darien still loves her.But now Serena decides to let fate decide their destiney after Darien moves away and she becomes a famous singer.Now teaming up with Seiya to go on a tour.She finally heads back to Tokyo for a concert without knowing Darien moved back. How will Serena/Darien get each other back??What disaster are they gonna cause??  
@~^~Signs~^~@  
"Talking" (p.o.v,time,place) ~sounds~  
(AN: author's note) *thoughts*   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Serena's p.o.v on stage)  
~screaming~  
The curtains open to reveal to me thousands of screaming fans.  
*It's amazing that I was once one of those screaming fans.Now after 1 year and something months I Serena Lau am a famous singer.Well I guess I'll start the story at the begining.About two years ago Darien, my boyfriend, broke up with me.Two months after he broke up with me he moved away.That was when I met Seiya.Seiya is such a great but I'm not involved with him.Even though he has a little cruch on me I let him know that we were just friends.He seems to understand that.Anyways after I met Seiya he discovered that I had one hell of a voice as he put it.So he basically set up an interview for me,Next thing I know my song went #1 and I went on a tour with Seiya.We sing alot of songs together.My favorite song is "L'amour Toujour" I call it I'll fly with you cause I don't get how they got that name out of the song.I guess I like that song cause It reminds me of Darien.I remember whenever he said he didn't loved me he never looked me in the eye.Uh-Oh I gotta go for now I have a song to sing.I'll talk to you after the concert.  
  
(Serena's p.o.v after the concert in her Limo)  
*Where was I??Oh yes.Anyways,The way I figured it it must mean he still loves me.But I decided to let fate plan our destiney.If we were meant to be we'll meet again if not well...........I guess it was just meant to be.I still keep in touch with all the scouts.In fact I'm going back to Tokyo tomorrow for a concert.Today is wednesday and the concert is on Friday.I leave on monday to New york after that.I guess I have about 4 days with them.Luckily I send them a postcard to inform them along with 10 tickets for each of them and their dates yesterday.They should get it today,Now I have to go home and pack.I can't wait til I get to see them.*  
  
(Rei's p.o.v at the temple with the girls)  
I was looking through my mail when I came across Serena's postcard.  
*Well finally she's coming back.Won't she be surpised.*  
"Guy!!!!!"I screamed.  
"Huh" they all replied.  
I continued"Serena send a postcard amd it says that she has a concert here on Friday but she's coming here tomorrow."  
"Yay!!"they all screamed.  
"It also has ten tickets and backstage passes to her concert.I guess it means we can each bring our boyfriends or a friend."I said.  
"But...I'm single" sniffed Mina.  
"Rei said OR a FRIEND!!!" said Ami.  
Mina gigles and said"Oh,yeah.Oops!!!"  
"We can finally have sleepovers and everything." chirped Lita.  
"Guys!!!Are you forgeting Seiya?!?!?!?!?!He's sooo cute."sighed Mina.  
Everybody along with myself let out a big ol' sigh.  
Lita whispered *I swear I saw hearts in her eyes* "he looks like my old boyfriend."  
We all bust out laughing at that.  
  
(Darien's P.O.V at the arcade)  
*Wow!!So Serena has a concert here on FridayOh,hi.You're probaly wondering why I'm back in Tokyo.I decided to move back here a month ago.Now I'm one of the top doctors at Tokyo hospital.I found out my future self send me those stupid dream.That reminds me.Mental note to self don't EVER send my younger self dreams unless they're pleasent.(AN:Did I spell pleasent right????)I can't believe she became a singer.Who's this Seiya guy.He better not be her boyfriend.Next Friday when she comes back I'm gonna win her back.But Before that I gotta go buy tickets for her concerts.I wonder how much it is for backstage pass.Um..... gotta go pull some strings later.*  
  
(Serena's p.o.v on Thursday after plane landing)  
"Hey Serena are we riding a cab or what???''asked Seiya.  
"My friends are picking us up.They agreed to it so fast you wouldn't believe." I laughed out while eyeing him.  
He take a sarcastic deep breath and said,"It was because of me???I'm so flattered."  
I giggled and replied"Don't be so arrogant it's gonna catch up to you."  
"Surrre." he said rolling his eyes.  
"Serena" I heard four voice say.  
I turned around to see my four best friends.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok.I konw it's really REAlly short.I'll make the next one long ok???It's just I'm tired and I gotta go to sleep. You like it so far???Well E-mail Review.Buh-baiz  
  
  
  



	2. Concert Night

L'Amour Toujours  
By Tiffany  
(e-mail:Babidragon@hotmail.com)  
Rating:G  
Chapter 2:Concert night  
An:Ok here's the second chapter.I'll make it extra long cause the first one was super short.Well I don't own Sailormoon or the songs "L'amour Toujours a.k.a I'll fly with you" by Gigi D'Agostino and "Where you are" by Jessica Simpson and Nick Lashay.I love that song "L'amour Toujours".*sighs* Anywayz hope you like this chapter.  
@~^~Signs~^~@  
"Talking" (p.o.v,time,place) ~sounds~  
(AN: author's note) *thoughts* Name: singing   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Serena's p.o.v at the airport)  
"Serena" I heard four voice yell.  
I turned around and saw my four best friends.  
I dropped everything and ran to them.  
First I hugged Rei then Ami then........  
"Um...Guys where's Mina and Lita???" I asked confused.  
They pointed behind me.  
"Huh???" I asked once again confused.  
I turned around and what I saw had me smiling.  
There was Mina and Lita each hanging on one of Seiya's arms.  
It was a very funny sight.  
*Well Someone's ego is gonna get bigger.*  
I smirked and said,"I'm so hurt.Mina you pick a boy over one of your best friends????"  
Mina blushed and let go of Seiya arm.  
"And Lita I'm so sad.You pick a guy that looks like your old boyfriend over me one of your best friend??"   
I said.She did the same thing Mina did.I couldn't stand it anymore so I bursted out giggling.  
They yelled a "Hey" and walked over to give me a hug.After that we all went into the car and first rode to the hotel then to Rei's temple.  
  
(Rei's p.o.v on the streets with the girls and Seiya)  
*I wonder if Serena and Seiya are going out.They sure would make a cute couple.I wonder if Serena would meet Darien before tomorrow.Which reminds me I gotta get an outfit.*  
"Hey guys let go shopping for clothes!!I need something to wear tomorrow to the concert."I yelled over all the conversion going on.  
Everybody replied"yea." Well except for Seiya who had a look on his face tha said "WHAT?!?!?!?"  
We went to the mall and went shopping for hours.It turns out Seiya really didn't like shopping because he always had a help me look on his face.I guess it was cause we went to Victoria Seceret.*heheheheehe*(AN:Did I spell Victoria Seceret right???)Well the day's over.I can't wait for Serena's concert tomorrow.Mina had decided to give her extra ticket to Darien.The story behind that you'll have to ask Mina.*  
  
(Mina's p.o.v)  
*ok.So you're all wondering why oh why did I give my ticket to Darien.Well I figured since I'm dateless mine as well do something nice.I mean I was walking down the street when I passed one of those booth that sells Serena's concert tickets.Who did I see there but Darien.I was heard Darien ask for ticket and backstage passes but it was sold out.I was like SO Darien wants to go see Serena.I waited til he walked out and asked him if he would like to go to Serena's concert with me and the girls tomorrow.It didn't take him long to agree.  
So that's the whole story.All the girls know that well except Serena.* I yawned and went to sleep.  
  
(Darien's p.o.v)  
I was suppose to meet the girls at the temple in half an hour.I wanted to look prfect.I better go get ready now.  
(half an hour later)  
Now I'm at the tample.Waiting for the girls to put on their finishing touches.Finally after waiting 5 minutes we went out the door and into the car.It took us 10 minutes to get to the concert place.We all walked in and sat at the front row cause we can't go backstage at the moment.They said something about needing to get ready and it's dangerous in there.We waited for 5 minutes before the curtains opened and Serena and Seiya walked out.  
  
(Serena's p.o.v on stage)  
I went in my place getting ready to do this show.  
The curtains open to reveal thousands og screaming fans.  
I heard the music start.Seiya was on the right and I was on the left.We were suppose to walk towards each other.The first song we were singing was "Where you are" and then "L'amour Toujours" was last we some songs in the middle.  
I hear my cue and I began.  
  
Serena:There are times   
I swear I know you're here   
When I forget about my fears   
Feeling you my dear   
Watchin over me   
And my hope seeks   
What the future will bring   
When you wrap me in your wings   
And take me:   
  
Serena:Where you are   
Where you and I will breathe together   
Once again   
We'll be dancing in the moonlight   
Just like we used to do   
And you'll be smilin back at me   
Only then will I be free   
When I can be   
Where you are   
  
Seiya:And I can see your face   
Your kiss I still can taste   
Not a memory erased   
  
Serena:Oh, I see your star   
Shining down on me   
And I'd do anything   
If I could just   
Be right there:  
  
Serena and Seyia at some parts:Where you are   
Where you and I will breathe together   
Once again   
We'll be dancing in the moonlight   
Just like we used to do   
And you'll be smilin back at me   
Only then will I be free   
When I can be   
Where you are   
  
Serena:Then I will be free   
So take me where you are   
  
Seiya:Now baby there were times when selfishly   
I'm wishing that you are here with me   
So I can wipe the tears away from your eyes   
And make you see   
That every night while you are dreamin   
I'm here to guard you from a far   
  
Serena and Seiya:And anytime I feel alone   
I close my eyes and dream of:   
Where you are   
Where you and I can breathe together   
  
Backup singers:and we will breathe together baby  
Serena;Once again (oh, we'll be dancing in the moonlight)   
We'll be dancin in the moonlight   
  
Backup singer:Just like we used to be   
  
Serena:And you'll be smilin back at me  
  
Seiya:only then will I be free  
  
Serena:Then I will be free   
Baby I still believe   
Oh I've got to believe   
  
Serena and Seiya at some parts:I will touch you that sweet day   
That you take me there Where you are   
I still believe   
  
Seiya:Oh I've got to believe   
  
Serena:I will touch you that sweet day   
That you take me there   
  
Seiya:Where you are   
Oh where you are   
  
backup Singer:I still believe.I still believe.I still believe.  
Serena:I've got to believe   
  
Seiya:I'll always be waiting here  
  
Serena and Seiya:That sweet day yeah   
Only wanna be where you are   
I still believe   
(An:I think that's how it goes.I listen to that song and everything.*sighs* anywayz)  
  
The music ends.  
  
After that I sang a few more songs with Seiya.Now we're on are last song.Once again the mucis starts.  
  
Serena:I still believe in your eyes  
I just don't don't care what you've done in your life  
Baby,I'll always be here by your side  
Don't leave me waiting too long,Please come by  
  
I,I,I.I still believe in your eyes   
There is no choice I belong to your life  
Because I,I will live to love you someday  
You'll be my baby and we'll fly away  
  
And I'll fly with yooou.  
I'll fly with yooou.  
I'll fly with yooooooou!!!!!!  
  
Seiya:You are,are,are,are,are,are,  
  
Everyday and everynight  
I always dream that you are by my side  
Oh,baby, everyday and everynight  
Well I said everything's gonna be alright  
  
And I'll fly with yooou.  
I'll fly with yooou.  
I'll fly with yooooooou!!!!!!  
  
You are,are,are,are,are,are,  
  
Serena:Dream of me  
I still believe in your eyes  
I just don't don't care what you've done in your life  
Baby,I'll always be here by your side  
Don't leave me waiting too long,Please come by  
  
And I'll fly with yooou.  
I'll fly with yooou.  
I'll fly with yooooooou!!!!!!  
  
Seiya:Everyday and everynight  
I always dream that you are by my side  
Oh,baby, everyday and everynight  
Well I said everythig's gonna be alright  
  
And I'll fly with yooou.  
I'll fly with yooou.  
I'll fly with yooooooou!!!!!!  
  
As the music ended I heard thousands of people clapping.  
Me and Seiya held hands and bowed.  
  
(Darien's p.o.v durning the show)  
*Wow!!!She looks stunning who knew she could sing like that???I guess I will have to get a plan to get her back.*  
"hey Darien it's time for us to go backstage."said Rei.  
  
(Serena's p.o.v)  
*what a night.I'm wiped.*  
I let out a yawn.  
"Geeze Serena.Don't you have the manners to say excuse me??" said Seiya with Sarcasm.  
"Shut up!" I bit back playfully.  
"Oh yeah Serena your Seiya Loving friends are here."He said in a fake arrogant tone.  
"ha!ha!" I replied.  
They girls and their date walked in.  
"Hey!!" I yelled cheerfully.  
Rei did the introductions.  
"This is Greg,Ami's boyfriend.This is Ken,Lita's boyfriend.And this is Chad, My boyfriend."Rei introduced.  
(AN:I think using introduce was wrong but um... hopefully you can deal with it.)  
"Hi!I'm Serena."I said happily even though I'm beat.  
"Hey where's Mina's date??"I asked.  
"I didn't bring a date." Mina replied.   
"You didn't??"I asked confused.   
"I brought a friend" she finished.  
"Oh!" I said finally understanding.  
"Well, who'd you bring??"I asked.  
"Me!" I heard a deep voice say behind me.   
*No.It couldn't be.* 


	3. True Colors part a

L'Amour Toujours  
By Tiffany  
(e-mail:Babidragon@hotmail.com)  
Rating:G  
Chapter 3:True Colors part a  
An:Wow.Finally.Anywayz after such a long period of time here's Chapter 3.Well I don't own Sailormoon or the songs "L'amour Toujours a.k.a I'll fly with you" by Gigi D'Agostino or "True Colors" by Sarina Paris.I love those song.*sighs* Anywayz hope you like this chapter.It's not going to be in here yet.  
@~^~Signs~^~@  
"Talking" (p.o.v,time,place) ~sounds~  
(AN: author's note) *thoughts* Name: singing   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there  
-Sarina Paris  
(Serena's p.o.v)  
"Well, who'd you bring??"I asked.  
"Me!" I heard a deep voice say behind me.   
*No.It couldn't be.*   
I slowly turned around hoping that it wasn't who I think it is.  
I gasped.  
It was Darien.  
My heart jumps at the fact that fate does want us together but the fact that he broke up with me held me back.*What should I do*  
He slowly steps towards me.  
"Hi Serena" he said in his deep sexy voice.  
(An:Gosh I wish my guy had a deep sexy voice.^_^)  
*What should I say?What should I do?Should I say anything??*  
After ten seconds I decide to say something.  
"Hi" I said in a soft whisper.  
*Maybe I better just pretend we never went out, never kissed, never hugged, never b..r..o..k..e..u..p.*  
With my mind made up I walked towards him.  
"Hi Darien Long time no see" I said in my most happiest voice possible at the moment with a big bright smile.  
  
(Darien's p.o.v)  
*Is she actually happy to see me??*  
That thought made me smile.  
*Maybe it won't be hard to get her back.*  
"Hi yes Long time no see.What you've been up to?" I said with a smile as big as tokyo.  
"Nothing much.No time really you know all the concerts and stuff."She said.  
(An:I'm not sure if Darien knows Seiya isn't Serena's boyfriend so if he does well.... let's pretend he doesn't.)  
"Uh-huh.I see your at the peak of your career............"  
I didn't finish as I saw a guy with black hair walk toward her and give her a hug.  
*Argggggggghhhhhhhhh*  
I feel my blood boling.  
  
(Mina's p.o.v)  
*why they acting like they are actually just friends.Man I can't even put into words what they're doing.*  
Seiya walks up to Serena and hugs her.  
I look over at Darien.  
Wow!!!!!  
*Is it just me or is he looking kinda pissed off.Didn't I tell him Seiya was Serena's friend????I'm pretty sure I did.Well if I didn't even more of the fun.*  
I smile to myself.  
*True love Forever here they come cause they got the "GODESS Of LOOOOVE!!!!*  
  
(Seiya's p.o.v)  
*Whoa what's with that guy.He looks pissed.He's probaly Darien.I'm just hugging his girlfriend in a friendly matter.Does he gotta look at me like he wants to rip me into a million pieces????*  
"Hi' I'm Seiya."I say in a friend please don't kill me manner.  
~laugther~  
I look behind me to see...................  
Everybody but Darien on the floor holding their stomaches with laughter.  
"what's so funny" I asked noone in particular.  
~more laughter~  
"Yall two crazy kids" said Mina before she bursted out laughing.  
"What's so funny" I said getting annoyed.   
"Yea What's so funny" I hear Darien behind me.  
"It's just the way ya were talking.It looks like Darien wants to kill you and you said "oh PLease don't kill me."said Reye gather up her laughter along with everyone else.  
"yup" said Serena getting up.  
"wha........." Darien and me said at the same time as everybody fell on the ground laughing again.  
"Hey!!Do I amuse you??Am I a clown?!?!?"I said getting anger.  
"yea" said Mina jokingly.  
"Peoples these days."I said tired and wiped out.  
"whatever I'm going home to a QUIET and NORMAl place" I said loudly as I leave the room for home.  
*What were they on????*  
(An:hehehehe hope ya understand the last part.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes I know it's short.I know it's not that good but the good part isn't here yet. Anywayz please post your comments.Hate?? Love it???Stupid???Good???PLease tell me. 


End file.
